This revised application seeks to study androgen-regulated genes in the rat prostate. Aim 1 is to test the hypothesis that calreticulin down-regulation facilitates Ca++ ionophore-induced prostatic cell death. Aim 2 is to continue and expand identification of androgen-responsive genes in the prostate. Aim 3 is to characterize the spatial and temporal androgenic regulation of potentially important response genes.